


Symphony

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Sad Magnus, emotional magnus, once again I don't know how to tag this, will you hold me tight and not let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Magnus is coping with Alec's death in his own way.





	Symphony

The tie around Magnus' neck seemed to be growing tighter by the second. His home seemed to have no air; breathing had become difficult and the entire space around him felt like it was closing in, making it damn near impossible to breathe and keep his balance.

Although the house was empty, it felt like Alec hadn't even left. Their bedroom was still messy, with Alec's clothes on the floor-hell, his side of the bed still even smelled like him. Magnus tried not to linger in the room for too long as he ran his fingers over the bedsheets and inhaled Alec's scent. 

Back in the living room, he poured himself up a glass of scotch, taking a sip. He needed a distraction. Anything. As long as it took his mind off of Alec at least for a little while. So snapping his fingers, his iPod dock flared to life and music began to play. 

It was one of Alec's favorite mundane songs. Magnus wasn't exactly sure why it was his favorite but every time it came on the radio, Alec would always tap his foot and nod his head to the beat. 

"This could be our song," he said the first time he heard it. 

"I thought we already had a song?" Magnus responded. 

"We do but this one just suits us so well. Let's make it one of our songs. Okay?"

_I've been hearing symphonies_  
Before I all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless 

Magnus gulped down the contents of his glass before pouring up more, still dancing to the music coming from the speakers. If Alec was here, he'd complain of the noise levels but eventually after a bit of coaxing, he'd join Magnus and dance too. The chorus was their favorite part. 

"I'm not dancing."

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. Just one dance. It's not like anyone is watching."

Alec smirked as Magnus swivelled his hips in a small circle. "If I dance this one time with you, will you stop asking me?"

Magnus bit his lip. "Depends on whether or not I like the way you move."

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
Will you hold me tight and not let go  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio   
Will you hold me tight and not let go 

The music grew louder and Magnus became more reckless with his dancing. It wasn't because of the alcohol running through his system; he just no longer cared anymore. He kicked over a chair as he danced across the room. He even jumped on top of the coffee table and danced the way that Alec used to love watching him dance. 

"You know for a centuries old warlock, you sure know how to move," Alec laughed once upon a time. 

"I may be centuries old but I know moves that only you can dream of," Magnus purred into his boyfriend's ear. Alec laughed and kissed him afterwards. 

_And now your song is on repeat_  
And I'm dancing on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone I feel incomplete   
So if you want the truth 

The chorus blasted from the speakers as Magnus continued to dance his heart out, throwing his empty scotch glass across the room where it shattered into a hundred pieces against the wall. Somewhere out there, Alec was rolling his eyes and trying very hard to hide a smirk on his face as Magnus danced like a fool. Magnus didn't know where he was out there, he wasn't exactly sure where Shadowhunters go when they die but that smirk was iconic and memorable. 

Alec had a smile that was mainly reserved for certain people only. His family was one of those lucky people, as was Jace. Everyone who's known Alec his entire life knew that the oldest Lightwood never smiled. Or rarely did. Magnus discovered this from Isabelle one day and he made it his top priority to make the young man smile. To his surprise, it didn't take much. He merely introduced himself and it was like a light went on in Alec's eyes. His entire face brightened as he smiled broadly at the warlock the first time they met. It was a smile that Magnus knew he was going to fall hard for, and a smile that he was never going to forget. 

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
Will you hold me tight and not let go  
Symphony   
Like a love song on the radio  
Symphony   
Will you hold me tight and not let go  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go 

When the song ended, Magnus collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily. A piece of paper laid at his feet so he picked it up. It must've fallen out of his pocket at one point while he was dancing. Upon opening it, the emotions he had been bottling up for days burst forth and he slid to the floor in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. 

It was a photo of himself and Alec in Tokyo, one of their more memorable dates together. Alec had a mouthful of noodles in his mouth and was smiling broadly with a mouthful of food. Magnus was making bunny ears on his head and was laughing in the photo. It was an incredible night together. 

"Will you hold me tight and not let go?" Alec whispered that night in their Tokyo hotel room. 

"Always," Magnus whispered back. "I'll always have you, even when you're gone."

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. "I want you to be happy if I ever happen to die-"

"I don't want to talk about that right now. You're killing my Tokyo vibe..."

Alec sighed again but in content as Magnus kissed his neck. "Magnus. I'm serious. I don't want you mourning for me when I'm gone."

Magnus pulled away, resting his cheek on his hand. "Then what do you want me to do, Alexander? Throw a party? Go to Jamaica?"

Alec cupped the warlock's face with his hands. Even in the dark, Magnus could see that he was serious with what he was about to say. "I want you to dance. Keep doing what you love to do and don't let anyone try and stop you. Play the music loud. Break something. You can be angry but only for a little while. Then you have to move on with your life."

The photo dropped from Magnus' hands to the floor. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he ignored the mess of eyeliner on his face and hands and got to his feet. If there was anything he was going to do right now, he was going to abide by his soulmate's wishes and move on with his life, starting with a dance. 

He snapped his fingers again and the same song repeated again, even louder this time. 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

_Yes I will_ , Alexander Magnus thought. _Always_


End file.
